War of the Epitaphs
by Manicorabs
Summary: A threat to The World arises. It may even be greater than what the epitaph users can handle! Haseo x Atoli
1. Prolouge

_**The War of The Epitaphs**_

_Disclaimer: I do not at all own .hack in any way, shape of form, therefore I only own this story and all OC characters I develop. Not to mention any new areas, etc, and if I find that someone steals this story from me I will be very very angry and you don't want to see me angry._

* * *

_Prologue_

"Come to me. I need you." A voice rang out in the darkness.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why do you need me?" asked a very frightened teenager. "Show yourself" he yelled.

"Not yet. You are not ready yet; but when you are I will be waiting and you will know where to find me." The voice concluded as it drifted off into the darkness. "You will come to me and I will come to you it is inevitable. I will be waiting."

"Wait!" the teenager commanded as he ran forward. "I want to know more." But only silence answered him as he fell to his knees in terror.

"Somebody save me!!" he cried out in desperation as he sat on his knees for what felt like forever.

"You will be the one to oppose and the one to accept," came a another voice; a different voice than the first one." You will be the terror and you will join with a deceiver. You will know the propagation and will find the prophet. You will meet the Machinator and know the temptress that will love you. An avenger shall have need of you and you will wittiness a rebirth. With the others you will find acceptance. Against the others you will find conflict, but in yourself you will find peace. You will lead a war that is unwinnable' yet it is a war easily won. You will be a creator and a destroyer. All shall love you and all shall hate you. You will be rejected but at the same time you will be accepted. You are the new Epitaph Warrior and the world shall crumble to you."

As this voice spoke seven figures slowly drifted into view from nothingness. They all seemed to be bowing to the teenager.

"Me? Why me? Why do you all bow to me? I am nothing," the teenager asked.

"We have accepted you and you will lead us to victory against the others," the second voice said.

"We have waited for so long but you will set us free. You are our releaser." a third voice commentated, a female voice.

"You are the strongest of us all, yet you shall have even more power as you grow" announced a fourth voice. "The prophet has yet to be wrong."

"What do you mean?" He asked scared.

"They mean that you will have my power" came the first voice with a very menacing tone.

The teenager was confused as he looked around. He could make out the general shape of the other 'beings' in the room but he could not see them very clearly. As he looked around he felt something happening to his body. His legs had changed and were now sharp and a as black as starless night. His torso stretched to twice its original size and was as black as his legs. His shoulders both gained two spikes protruding backwards. His arm and hands got bigger and longer and his hands turned into more into claws yet retained a lot of their human properties. His face turned black and something like a mask covered his face, as a black cape fell about his shoulders, attached to the spikes, three horns grow from his head, two at the sides of his head and one from his forehead. A sword appeared in his hand. A sword that was as bright as the sun yet was pure darkness at the same time. Two eyes slowly opened as the head tilted forward. Both eyes were red with a burning hatred.

The creature called out "**I am whole, and my names shall be shouted out to all corners of the world**.** I AM**..."

"Siekth!" Skieth spat out that word like it was filth.

"Who?" Haseo asked.

"So he's come. About time." Skieth said completely ignoring a bewildered Haseo.

"This time I shall destroy..."

"**Him completely**." Siekth said, "**And ths time it will be my victory."**

* * *

Manicorabs: Hope that was good. The name of the story _**The War of the Epitaphs**_ is not from the book _**The War of the Roses**_. It just popped into my head and I thought it would be a good name. I was not until later that I realized the similarity. If you like please review. Also remember that I'm currently looking for some willing to proof read the story. If you are willing to proof read _**(and not steal the story) **_you contact me at you have any ideas theyare welcome same e-mail address and I'll try to include them.


	2. Enter Tina chan

A/N: Alright the next part of _**War of the Epitaphs.**_ Now things are heating up. Who is this Siekth? What is his past? What was that prophecy all about? Who is the teenager chosen by Siekth? All disclaimers apply except for my OCs. Remember I'm still looking for a proof reader so you can still contact me at Also all ideas are welcomed and wanted. Thank you and enjoy.

Also that means thoughts.

**This means Siekth or Nisin is speaking.**

_**This means one of the Epitaphs is speaking**_

* * *

The teenager girl looked at the other seven that were in the same room as her. Each one had a face of pain and looked like they suffering. Everyone but the boy. He looked just plain hateful, yet he also looked complete, unlike everyone else who seemed to be in different stages of development. The girl looked around again but instead of seeing people she saw these 'creatures' all around in place of the humans. When she looked down at her own body instead of seeing her own hand she saw an orb. Her arms were longer than normal and they were green. Two wings came out of her back, while her legs fused together and lifted her off the ground allowing her to float. A square head appeared with a single eye in the middle.

"**Where is ****he?" **The creature asked. The girl was very afraid and completely confused with what was going on asked, "Who? Where is who?"

"**The Terror of Death. He should be here but he is gone. He should not have started already, he was supposed to wait for the rest of us but as usual he went on head without us, ignoring all warnings and completely throwing away the plan." **She looked at part of her that was still, the girl and saw her trembling with fear.** "Do not be afraid little one soon you will be finished and there will be no reason for you to be afraid. I will be with you always and you will never be alone again." **As she spoke, she began to disperse into green particles that reformed around the girl to form a sphere that began to shrink in on it's self.A soothing melody washed over the girl calming her nerves andstopping hertrembling.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"**My name is Nisin. I will be your guardian angel. No harm will come to you. If I may ask what is your name?**"

"Mine? I can't remember.**" **The girl thoughthard for about a minute. "Oh yeah it was Tina-Chan."

"**It is nice to meet you Lady Tina-Chan. Now let us go out into 'The World."** A hole appeared in front of her and Tina-Chan stepped through it with Nisin following her.

--

A lone figure stood atop the DomeThe Eternal City of Mac Anu. A black headband covered hisleft. His right arm was bare. He held a long black sword in his right hand. Gray sheathes of armor covered his left arm. In his left hand he held a cruel looking steam gun. He wore a pair of black pants with belt loops hanging from the sides. His pants were covered be golden swirls at the knees. His chest and back were both bare and there were no markings other than a red X with a slash through it on his back.

"This time 'Terror of Death' it will be you who is destroyed. This time I will not be tossed aside like some obsolete program. I will crush you underneath my foot like the pitiful bug you really are." The man screamed to the sky. All of a sudden a surge of pain coursed through his body that caused him to stagger back and his hand flew to his face. "No! I will not surrender control. Shut Up! I control you now so just submit already. Lies! I told you the truth. My power is your power but you don't have the strength to control it." He began to relax and took his hand away from his face. I did not even realize that I did that. His will is stronger than I had first thought. Good, that means it will be that much more fun to break it. "Yes you will receive my power but if you got it all right now just the strain of it would most likely kill you. Yes, I guess you could call it training. Soon, when the rest Awaken, then we will be complete. No, we will not be the leader. That privilege belongs to 'strongest'. Who is that? I can't really tell you right now. Why? Because I don't really know myself. All I know is that he promised me, I mean us, a lot of power. When we receive then and only then will we rule and do as we please. Yes not even 'he' will be able to stop us. The other Users? They will be dealt with be either us or the other Warriors. Yes the one to watch out for, other than the 'Terror of Death' is that Magus. No he is not as strong as the 'Terror of Death' but he is close to it. No I'm afraid that I don't know where their Rebirth is but from what I know he has left the system or has been destroyed. Yes that would be easier for us if he was but I doubt it. He is too strong to be destroyed." A wide grin slowly crept across his face. "Yes attacking her would anger and provoke him. It might even allow us to kill two birds with one stone. Yeah let's do that."

The man left his blade up high and brought it down hard causing a rip to appear in front of him. Codes of data were visible. He stepped through the rift and then both Siekth and the rift disappeared.

--

"Where is she!" An impatient Haseo grumbled. "She was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" The white adept rouge paced back and forth if front of the Chaos Gate. "The stupid girl knows that we can't start without her!"

"Haseo!" came a high pitched voice. "Sorry I'm so late. Yata sent me to round up a few stray AIDAs."Haseo turned around to see the blond haired Harvest Clerk standing behind him.

That's right he thought to himself Ever since that night we found that AIDA shaped Chim Chim, the same night Ovan returned to the game, we've had to round them all up, to keep them out of trouble. Come to think of it I forget where they're being stored. He looked in Atoli's and said.

"No matter. We need to get going or we are going to be later then we already are."

"Oh. Right. Haseo, after the ceremony I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah sure. The area words are Delta Azure Flame Wintertime Temple." Haseo said right before he warped out.

"Right behind," Atoli said as she also warped out.

The area where they warped into had there ornamental staircases. Two to their sides and one behind them. Two statues overlooked the path ahead of them. On the left their was a statue of the first hero of The World who had solved The World R:1's last mystery. Kite the Bracelet Bearer of the Azure Flame. The statue held his arms out in front of him, both arms crossed, holding a Duel Sword in each hand, and head bent facing downward. To the right stood a White clad, gray haired, duel gunner, adept rouge, Haseo. With his arms crossed in front of him holding a gun in each hand.

"Come on Atoli, we have to hurry!" Haseo called back has he run down the path between the statues. He kept on running without looking back to see if she was coming. She wasn't. She had never warped in.

Haseo ran into a giant room that was briming with people. He frantically searched the crowd for his friends and soon spotted Silabus and Gaspard standing up onto a balcony. Haseo made his way to stairs and was just heading up them when out of no where he was tackled as what could be described as a green and gold blur came out of no where and tackled him.

"Ah! Get off me!" Haseo yelled as he struggled to get the girl who was hugging off.

"Oh. You look so cute 'Terror of Death'. Much cuter than when I saw you on those news captures. They did not get your good side now did they? Oh I knew when I saw you that it was love at first site. We were destined to be together."

Said the young girl who just kept squeezing tighter and tighter.

"I..can't breath!" Haseo chocked out.

"Ah I can't choke my believed to death. Wait a minute! This a game, you can't choke her!" the girl exclaimed but Haseo had already made his escape.

At the top Silabus and Gaspard were both nervous but both for different reasons. Gaspard was wringing both his hands and kept looking at the crowd below. Silabus was pacing back and forth muttering under his breath "Where are they! They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!"

"Sorry we're late guys! I had to wait for Atoli." came Haseo's voice from the doorway.

" But Atoli is not with you," Silabus pointed out.

"What!! Then where is she? She was right behind me in Mac Anu."

"Maybe she had some lag problems or a bad connection." Silabus suggested. "Anyways we have to start now. I think the crowd is getting restless."

"Right" Haseo walked up to the edge of the Balcony and started his speech. "Evening everyone. As you all know this is the opening ceremony for Canard's area home. I will try to keep this short as I'm not very good at speeches and introductions. First off I'm Haseo. I'm sure you have all heard of me. Standing to my right is my co-vice-guildmaster Silabus along with co-vice- guildmaster Gaspard. Standing to my left should be Atoli who unfortunately is not with us here today. Second any wishing to join this guild just to be int the same guild as me will not be accepted. This guild is for helping and protecting new players. We are not a guild for Pking or PKKing. The only time PKKing will be allowed is if you are protecting new players or are under attack yourself. You can not use this guild as an excuse to PK all you want. If you want to do that join Kestral. Lastly we will be holding tests for all who are accepted. This tests will be to see what section of the guild you are no. One for teaching new players, another for protection of new players against PKs and another for connections between this guild and other guilds. The leaders of these sections are Section One: Silabus and Gaspard, Section Two: me and section three: Atoli. Sign ups will start tomorrow and the tests will be in a week. That is all," Haseo concluded. He turned around on his foot and headed for he stairs stopping to ask Silabus, "You can take over from here right?" and continued on without even waiting for a reply.

At the bottom of the stairs he found the girl who had tackled him eairler leaing against the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Its rude to just leave a girl like that you know."

"Being nice just isn't my thing."

"Still you shouldn't do that. It might offend her when she could be a powerful ally or a dangerous enemy. I might just try and take all you hold dear." The girl said with a very serious tone in voice and look on her face. Then her tone of voice became more of a chipper tone. "Just kidding. I wouldn't want to hurt my dear Haseo. Oh I guess I better introduce myself. I'm Tina-chan."

"I don't really care because you aren't in my guild and never will be."

"But Kuhn give my lifetime membership that can never be revoked. So you don't really have any choice in the matter."

Stupid Kuhn give her a lifetime membership just because he likes to flirt. Ah!! This going to cause nothing but trouble, I know it. "Whatever I don't care one way or another." Haseo told Tina-chan as he turned to face her. He looked her PC over and took in what he saw. A character model that looked like she was twenty, wearing a green top that reveled a lot of bare midriff and did not cover her shoulders. She wore gold pants that sparked. Her hair was yellow-orangish color that made it look like her hair was on fire, her eyes were a clear baby blue and she had two markings under her eyes that looked like sevens. No wonder Kuhn gave her that membership. She actually looks kind of cute, and Kuhn always did fall apart for the cute ones.

"_**Don't t**__**rust her," came Skeith's voice "Something seems wrong about her."**_

"So you finally decide to speak again. Quite rare when you decide to that. Anyways why should I not trust her? She seems a little messed up in the head but other than that she seems ok." Haseo told Skeith.

"_**Every thing may seem right up front but I can sense another presence and it seems familiar. Be careful something does not add up.**_"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Tina-chan. "Want to go out on a adventure?" Haseo thought back to what Skeith just said.

"Maybe another time . A friend of mine has not shown up and I'm a bit worried since she seems to have a knack for getting in trouble."

"I can help with that. You see my parents work at CC Corp so I could find out if everything is fine with her. But there is one condention. You have to promise that you will go on an adventure with me tomorrow."

"Fie," Haseo replied with a sigh, "I'll do it. Her name is Atoli."

"Alright I'll see what I can do Haseo honey." the flame haired girl said as she ran off to wards to the Warp platform. "Be at the Chaos Gate in Breg Epona tomorrow at noon. Bye Bye."

What a headache. Man I'm so glad she is gone. "Skeith can you contact Innis? Maybe she can tell what's wrong."

"_**Alright I'll do that, but only because I don't want anything happening to m kind." **_Skeith said as he disappeared.

What a day. I'll think I'll log off for now and have a nap or something Haseo thought to himself. I hope Atoli is okay and that Tina-chan will be able to find something about this. He walked down the path to the Warp Platform and logged off from there.

--

"Where am I? What is this place? Innis? Are you there? Haseo? Someone? Anyone? Help MEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Atoli screamed as she looked around in the darkness. She couldn't contact Innis she couldn't not send a whisper or short mail to anyone. She couldn't even feel her M2D or her controller. She was scarred there was nothingness and then out of the nothingness came a horrible voice.

"Welcome little mirage I'm your worst nightmare. I'm the other Terror of Death"

Atoli screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Alright end of the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I kind of got distracted. Anyways please review if you actually read this and ways I could improve would be appreciate along with ideas. So long for now.


End file.
